Fathers and Sons
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: His father wasn't always missing. A family matter ended up separating his family. Now, it's time for the family reunion to commence...         A three part christmas special. Warning: Most likely swearing, otherwise, nothing too bad! Enjoy!
1. Part 1

Fathers and Sons

Summary: His father wasn't always missing. However, a family matter ended up separating his family. Now, it's time for the family reunion to commence...

Part 1

"Daddy daddy! Look what I got!" a five year old boy yelled, his big brown eyes wider in his excitement as he held a big cookie in his hand and crashed into his father.

The man had been expecting the assault and managed to catch him, lifting the little bundle of energy up as he crashed into him and placed the boy on his hip. "Is that a cookie? Who made those?" His father questioned, amusement lighting his eyes as a woman with long brown hair entered the front hallway, walking up to him.

"Mommy!" He grinned, bouncing lightly. "And they're aaaaallllll mine!"

His mother laughed, giving his father a kiss before turning to her son. "But he'll share them with daddy if daddy is nice, right, Yusuke?"

The boy pouted. After a few minutes, he sighed, "Fine..."

The man couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up at his son's expense. Pushing his shoes off, the three walked toward the kitchen for dinner.

It went as usual with the little boy's father picking him up and rushing him off to the bathroom for his nightly bath.

"Daddy," The little boy started, throwing some bubbles at the older man.

"What's up, kid?" He hummed back, massaging some soap into his son's hair, ignoring the water splashed on him for the time being.

"What's a hanyou?"

He froze for a second, before his brown eyes narrowed slightly. Quickly, he covered up his anger enough to ask, "Why?"

"A scary man was yelling at Momma" Yusuke responded, blinking up at his father curiously.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself over, Yu-chan," He smiled down at his son, 'at least...not yet...' suddenly grinning, he splashed some clean water on his son, causing the boy to squeal in shock. "Don't think I didn't remember you throwing soapy water at me kid," He laughed, watching his son pout at him. "Close your eyes so we can get the rest of the soap out of your hair and we can get you out of here."

"Ha~i."

As soon as the water was out of his hair, the drain on the tub was pulled and he was lifted out, a towel wrapped around him.

"_Say hi boys!" The only female of the household chirped, pointing the video camera at the two boys in the hallway._

_Yusuke blushed and tried to hide from the camera while the older man carrying him laughed, an amused twinkle in his eyes. _

"_I don't think he likes the camera, Mom." He grinned, walking backwards and into the room of the little boy. _

"_That's alright. It's for my amusement either way. Besides, we gotta have some memories on tape, right?" She laughed right back, following them into the bedroom as the older male went about helping the younger get dressed. Yusuke hid from the camera, using his father as a shield until he was fully dressed and his father stood up. "Come on Yusuke! Say something for Momma!"_

"_No" He huffed, hiding behind his father's leg. _

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please?"_

"_No!"_

"_You won't get to go see auntie tomorrow." She bribed, her grin easily heard on the camera. _

_The little boy had tears come to his eyes as he tugged on his dad's pant uniform, "Mommy's being mean!"_

_The camera zoomed out to capture the amused eyes of the police officer looking down at his son. "She is?" He asked, widening his eyes in fake shock as he humored his son. "What will we do?"_

"_Send her to time out!" He nodded with finality, crossing his arms as he looked up at his father in all seriousness._

_The woman couldn't stop the giggles that escaped pass her lips. The man cracked a smile, turning to his wife. "You heard him. Time out for you, Momma." He laughed._

"_But then who will make more cookies for tomorrow?" She asked._

_Horror came to the little boy's face as he and his father looked at each other. _

"_Should we change our mind?" The elder asked, crouching down beside the boy who nodded his head vigorously. _

"_Mommy doesn't need time out! No time out!"_

"_Alright, alright, we'll come up with something later."_

"_Hai!" _

_The elder turned to the camera. "Looks like your off the hook for now, mommy."_

"_Oh, good. I was worried for a while there." She said, amusement clear in her voice. "Now say goodnight Yusuke."_

"_Good night!" The little boy shouted, waving like his father did, his father's hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair. _

The television went dark as the woman turned it off, stopping the tape to rewind it as she took another sip of the alcohol in her hand.

"So that's what you watch every night?" The voice of a teenage male said from behind her.

She turned slightly to see her son and his three friends standing at the entrance to the room.

"Welcome back."


	2. Part 2

Father's and Sons

Part 2

"You shouldn't bother with things like that." Yusuke scoffed. "The old man ditched us."

Atsuko's eyes narrowed as she stood, walking toward her son. "He did no such thing." She stated, setting her bottle down on the table by the wall.

"Oh yeah? Then where is he? Why isn't he here? Why would you bother drinking if-" He was cut off as his mother slapped him. Shock stretched across both their faces before she schooled her features into a stoic expression. "Go to your room." She stated, grabbing her bottle and walking out the door.

He didn't move until he heard the door close behind him. Then, he turned and walked toward the rooms, his friends following slowly as they made it into his room.

"Do you want us to-" Kuwabara started, not sure if he should step into the room.

"...Just stay. We have to get this done anyway." He stated, not bothering to look at anything but the ground.

* * *

><p>When the door closed behind her, she pushed herself to the railing, leaning on it heavily as she hid her face with her arms, allowing her bottle of alcohol to hang over the edge with her hands. 'What did I do...' Silent tears started down her cheeks, hitting the railing quietly, as if they were never even there to begin with.<p>

Hearing the door open behind her, she quickly wiped her tears, taking another drink of her alcohol as she heard the boys leave, seeing only three of them out of the corner of her eye before her son finally came into her view.

When they were gone, her face immediately found her wrists as she choked back a sob.

"Come back...please...please just come back..."

After an hour of staring at the sky blankly, she finally turned around and walked back into the apartment. As soon as she was in, she went straight to bed.

It wasn't until a week and a half later that her son came back home. The moment he did, she walked up to the door.

"Yusuke?" She started quietly, catching his attention at the door.

He stared at her blankly, brown eyes locking onto her own brown orbs.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." She started, tears already coming to her eyes. Walking forward, she engulfed her tense son in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I'm sorry!"

His eyes widened as he heard her apology. As much as he didn't want to forgive her, he also noticed the sincerity and the lack of something else... "Are you sober?"

She sniffed, pulling back with a nod, wiping her eyes. "I made dinner..." She continued, motioning to the kitchen, "It's yakisoba...your favorite."

He blinked in shock, walking out the door and checking the name plate before walking back inside, staring at the person that looked like his mother. "I'm at the right place...but this is definitely not what I remember."

Atsuko scoffed. "You're at the right place, brat." Then turned to look toward the kitchen. "Hurry up before it gets cold."

Watching her carefully as he passed, he made his way to the kitchen and found his seat with his back against the wall. His mother sat across from him as they ate in silence. Once done, they put their dishes in the sink and Yusuke helped clean up the remaining food, placing the containers of food in the fridge before looking his mother in the eye. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

Giving her an annoyed look, he motioned to her, "You're sober. You made dinner. We ate together. You greeted me at the door. The place is clean. Something is up. Spill."

Sighing, she motioned toward the living room, where they walked to and Yusuke sat on the couch while his mother sat on the chair across from him.

"We haven't been completely honest with you, Yusuke..." She started, looking him in the eye. He narrowed his eyes.

"How so?"

Looking at the VHS player, she turned back to her son. "Remember the video I was watching when you walked in a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah"

"Earlier that day, I brought you to the park and while you were playing, I was confronted by a demon." Closing her eyes as if to picture the day, she took a deep breath before opening them and staring straight at him, "We had a fight and you overheard. You told your father about it while you were taking a bath and he confronted me afterward."

Sitting on the end of the chair, her face went completely serious. "He told me to describe the demon and what we fought about. When I was done, he became serious. I mean, really serious. It was terrifying."

"What did he say?" Yusuke urged, trying for once to keep his temper in check and knowing that his mother was serious. She was not joking around with this one.

Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "He said that we had to hide. That he was sorry for putting us in danger. The demon that had confronted me at the park was the messenger of the demon gang in the Makai. The Death Seekers is their gang. All I know is that they are impossible to find and never miss their target. Everyone that stands in their way ends up dying, and your father was currently standing in their way."

"How? Why?"

Sighing, she replied, "It's his job. The uniform he was wearing in the video, the blue jacket and black pants and the white crescent over his left chest area...He's an officer...a detective for the Ancients. He was so close to catching the Death Seekers. That's why they were coming after us. To catch him. He helped us change our last names and sent us away until he could get rid of the demons." She finished, starting to stutter over her words, "I don't know whether he's dead or alive anymore..."

Yusuke moved beside his mother, allowing her to hold onto him as he took into consideration her words. He didn't say anything for the rest of the night. When they went to bed, he snuck off to the spirit world, calling Botan to get him.

Koenma greeted him with a blank stare. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Toddler. I need you to find out everything you know on the Death Seekers and my father."

"What for?"

"Just do it, alright? I go without many questions for you, so do this for me would ya?"

Silence was his response before Koenma called George in, ordering him to find the files. Twenty minutes later, George came back, holding a single piece of paper in his hand.

"This is all we have on the Death Seekers. Also, there's no Urameshi on file with a kid..."

Turning his gaze to George, Yusuke spoke, "My last name was changed when I was about five. I don't remember what it was..."

"You think on that then, and we'll search for any name changes in your file. In the mean time, why don't you visit your friends in the Makai and see if they have more information than we do on the Death Seekers." Koenma started, reading the paper, "All we have on file is that they are a gang of demons that can only be joined if they choose you. If you decline, you die. Any and all of the people that cross them have their families wiped out in front of their eyes before they too die. Other than that, we have nothing on them."

"Thanks." Botan opened a portal and Yusuke stepped through. The moment he was gone, Koenma looked to Botan.

"Fine Kurama and Kuwabara and send them to where Hiei and Yusuke are. He's going to need all the help he can get if he's planning on facing the Death Seekers."

"Yes sir!" She disappeared.

Yusuke sat in the silent room, having gotten no more information than before on the group of demons after his family.

"Do you remember anything about your life before you became a Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked again, sighing. "Like your last name."

"I told you I-" He froze, a thought just passing by him. Blinking, he calmed down. "Actually...I think it was Higurashi..."

"You'd be right." An unknown male voice responded as all eyes turned to the door.


	3. Part 3

Fathers and Sons

The ending of this Christmas special is now here!

Part 3

"Who are you?" Yusuke demanded as the man walked in.

He had short black hair that had a slight wave to it, light brown, tired yet determined, eyes, and sun tanned features. On his way in, he dropped the head of a boar youkai he had been holding. It turned to ashes before it even hit the ground, causing everyone to go on edge.

"He's a monk..." Kurama stated quietly, standing just as rigid as the rest of the occupants of the room.

When the unidentified male stood directly in front of Yusuke, they noticed not only that he was exactly a head taller than Yusuke, but also that the two shared some key features as well.

Even though he was rigid, Yusuke still managed to keep his cool, glaring up at the man. "I asked you a question."

A smirk came to the man's lips, his eyes letting loose a proud, yet amused, look toward the younger male. "You used to call me 'Daddy' when you were younger. Though I suppose asking for that would be too much."

The group's eyes widened in shock.

"What? But-kaa-san said-"

"That head I was holding earlier, remember it?"

He looked to the pile of ashes, "Hai."

"That was the last of the Death Seekers. Those asses took far too long to find." He scowled.

Yusuke blinked, holding back some tears he knew were coming forward at the sight of the man that he thought abandoned him. Throwing a punch, he got his father straight in the stomach. He continued to throw punch after punch, his father taking it easily. When he was tired of hitting the man, he closed his eyes. Feeling a hand ruffle his hair, he looked up to see the man giving him a big smile.

"You grew up well, didn't you, Yu-chan?" He laughed, "You definitely turned out like the rest of the Higurashi family. Though I kind of figured that would happen." He laughed, turning slightly to the door. "Don't you agree, Nee-san?"

"I do." A woman stated, walking through the door. "How are you, Kid?" She smiled, stopping right beside his father.

"Fine..."

"Good! Hey, Squirt, I got a meeting to attend that I haven't even attempted to get to in years, so take care, alright? Make sure you guys don't get sick, and go find your wife. Wish her a Merry Christmas for me, would ya?"

"Sure. Thanks for the help, Nee-san."

"What's family for, ne? Call if you ever need anything! You know I'd rip apart all three worlds to help."

"Hai. Domo." Then she left.

He turned to his son, pulling him into a one armed hug, not letting him escape his grasp. "We should surprise your mother," He whispered, letting the boy go. "Shall we go?"

Yusuke nodded slowly. They said their goodbye's and left. It wasn't even an hour later that they ended up at the apartment. "What are you gonna do?" Yusuke asked, looking up at him.

His father grinned back, "Go inside first. Get her to come to the front. I'll take care of everything from there."

"Hai." He walked inside, going to get his mother.

His father stepped in, standing in the doorway. A second later, he was attempting not to fall as he held on to his happy, crying wife.

"You're back! I can't believe you're back!" She yelled, hugging him around the neck before the two shared a rather heartfelt kiss.

"As great as this is, I'd rather not see my mother making out with my recently found father."

The two laughed as Atsuko released him. "I made Udon for dinner, Souta. Are you two hungry?"

"Always, Atsuko." Souta teased, escorting his wife to the kitchen, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulder. "Let's eat."

The three went into the kitchen and enjoyed the first meal together in a long time.

"Merry Christmas."

End

Hope you enjoyed my little 2011 Christmas special everyone! Merry Christmas!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
